Linear alkylbenzenes (LAB) are compounds that have significant commercial importance. Linear alkylbenzene sulfonate (LAS) compounds made by sulfonation of linear alkylbenzene are used in the manufacture of detergents and other products. Because linear alkylbenzenes are more easily biodegradable than branched alkylbenzenes, linear alkylbenzenes have essentially replaced branched alkylbenzenes in detergents and other products. In particular, linear alkylbenzenes with long alkyl chains, such as chains having about 10 to about 14 carbons, are commonly used. However, linear alkylbenzenes with longer chains and with shorter chains also are commercially important.
Linear alkylbenzenes often are made by alkylation of benzene with olefins. Positional isomers, such as 2-phenyl, 3-phenyl, 4-phenyl, 5-phenyl, and the like, result from this alkylation of benzene with long chain olefins. The distribution of the phenyl along the alkyl chain produces different products.
Historically, linear alkylbenzenes have been manufactured commercially using Friedel-Crafts condensation employing catalysts such as aluminum chloride, or by using strong acid catalysts such as hydrogen fluoride, for example, to alkylate benzene with olefins. In 1995, a solid bed alkylation process, the Detal™ process, using a solid non-corrosive acid catalyst was introduced.
In processes using solid alkylation catalysts, the alkylation catalysts need to be regenerated periodically to remove the heavy alkylbenzene deposited on the catalyst during the process cycle. Regeneration is usually accomplished by washing the catalyst with benzene at a specified temperature.
A need exists for improved methods of making alkylaromatic compounds and improved methods for regenerating alkylation catalysts.